I'm gonna make it mine
by ChuckArchibaldForever
Summary: What happens when Nate suddenly is the new face of Eleanor Designs?


_Hi, I made this story a while ago and posted it, but here's a better and more improved version (hopefully). The story is basically the same. Nate and Blair haven't spoken in a while, so what happens when he suddenly is the new model for Waldorf Designs? __  
__Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, though I wish I did. Nor do I owe Jason Mraz and his songs._

_I don't want to wake before_

_the dream is over_

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Yes I, I know it. _

_~Make It Mine, Jason Mraz ~_

His warm hands hold her tight in the snowy weather, while stroking her chin. Their eyes were looked on each other, and gazes being held. The sweet voice of him suddenly says: "_I love you, Blair Waldorf". _ A smile creeps up on the corner of her mouth just as their lips are about to meet…

**Buzz Buzz**

Blair woke up with a groan. It had all been a dream. Thankfully. He hadn't thought about him in weeks. No months. Why did she suddenly have to dream about him? She shook her head in frustration before getting ready.  
After approximately thirty minutes she headed down, only to see a smiling Serena and her mother talking over coffee. 

"Serena, did we have plans?" The beautiful blond girl turned her head to look at the petite brunette "Not really, but I thought we could make some. Come have tea with us" "Fine," with that she took a seat besides Serena, and looked up at her mother, while pouring herself a tea.

"Blair darling, I was just discussing the new male line with Serena. Marvelous that you came down, I need a favor" A confused expression appeared on her face. Her mother never asked her for favors. What could she possibly want from her?

"Don't look so confused darling. It doesn't suit you. I've just finished the male spring collection, and it's time to make a new campaign" Blair nods while taking a sip of her tea. Eleanor makes a pause before continuing with a big smile, "I've decided to ask Nathaniel to be the model"

While processing what her mother had just told her she spits out the tea. With a hint of panic she spoke up "Nathaniel? As in Nathaniel Archibald, my _ex-boyfriend_?"

She could hear a small giggle from Serena, and her mother still smiling that horrible happy smile. She felt like nearly crying. If only she hadn't vowed to never share a tear for him ever again, she might as well have started crying, "Why?"

"He's the perfect, great bon structure. Such a shame it didn't work out with you to. He would look amazing in my clothes"

Was this God trying to punish her for something? She frowned at the thought while Eleanor continued. "I will organize it myself. So there's no need for you to call him. But I will need some assistance at the shoot" and with that she waltzed out of the room leaving the two best friends alone, and a very confused Blair.

Later that evening Blair was in her room, trying to find a dress to wear. Serena was going to take her out drinking to forget all about Nate and her mother. She decided to settle on a marine blue dress and a pair of red heals. All that was left now was make-up. Suddenly her cell started ringing and the screen flashed with: **Nate calling**.

How dare he call her now, after what, eight months? It's not like they hadn't seen each other before. They did both go to Columbia and run in the same circle, but they hadn't spoken or even locked at each other in eight freaking moths. With the sight she finally answered, but before she even could open her mouth he spoke up

"So I heard Eleanor wanted me as her model. Do I sense a Blair Waldorf scheme? You know, if you want me, all you have to do is ask"

"Ah, well hello to you to Archibald. I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking"  
She could her him chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"My pleasure, Waldorf… I guess I'll see you soon" and with that he hung up.

B groaned in frustration. How dare he just call and pretend that they had been speaking for weeks? The last proper conversation they had was while she was dating Chuck. _Chuck_, a huge mistake. Luckily no sad feeling were involved. They had ended things in a good and mature way, and decided that they were better of as friends. After their break up, she had thought that Nate would maybe speak to her, but no… He didn't even look at her on campus. She wondered how he was, though she had been reading gossip girl and heard stuff from Serena and Chuck, she still wondered. Had he really changed? The few times she had seen him out of campus he had been having a different woman on his arm each time. Though she hated to admit it, the sight always made her sick.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena here" She heard Dorota call from downstairs.  
"I'll be right down" She finished the last touches and went to meet Serena


End file.
